National Pie Day!
by popalot
Summary: Joe decides to crash a pie party but gets a huge surprise. I do not own the Hardy boys.
**HI EVERYONE! I decided to right a story for all you math geniuses that love PI. :) Happy PI Day Everyone!**

* * *

Joe groaned as he heard his seventeen year old brother knock on his door.

"Joe. Come one. It's time for school"

"Its only six o'clock!" He moaned. He heard Frank open the door.

"Come on, sleepy head?" Frank taunted. "And it's seven-fifteen."

"Go away!"

"If you hadn't stayed up all night playing video games, you wouldn't be tired."

"Hm."

"Do you want to sleep some more?"

"Yes." Joe said as he rolled over to face the wall. He heard Frank leave the room. _Ha! He is such a…_ The thought was interrupted be a cold splash of water that totally soaked him. Joe sat up in bed sputtering.

"Get up." Joe noticed the tone of Frank's voice.

"Ok. I'm up." Joe said as he climbed out of bed.

"Well, hurry." Frank said as he left the room. "We're going to be late for homeroom."

"Ok." Joe rolled his eyes. Frank was the annoying older brother that everybody liked, as long as he wasn't their brother. Ten minutes later Frank and Joe were heading to school. "Why do we always have to drive your old, rusty mustang when I have an awesome, new, totally souped up, sweet corvette that we could drive instead."

"The day you wake up at six is the day you can choose what we drive to school." Frank said as he changed lanes. They pulled into the school parking lot at 7:55.

"We'd better hurry or Mrs. Grumpy is gonna be mad." Joe said as he grabbed backpack out of the back seat.

"Joe. Show some respect for your elders." Frank reprimanded.

"Who? You or the old witch that doesn't like us?"

"Ok. Point there." Frank and Joe ran through the halls and made it to homeroom just as the last bell rang.

"Hardys." A voice growled. Joe flashed his signature Joe smile at the woman.

"We're not late." Joe winked. "Just so you know." The only response was a growl.

After homeroom, Frank and Joe went to their lockers. As they opened their lockers Kim, a friend of Frank's, came walking over to them.

"Terri told me to give you this." Kim said as she gave the paper to Frank.

"Thanks. Tell Terri I'll be there." Frank said without opening the paper. Kim smiled and walked off.

"Oh? Does someone have a special date?" Joe teased.

"No."

"So, what does the letter say?"

"Nothing that would interest you." Frank said as he pulled out his history and math books.

"Ok." Joe said.

"I'll see you at lunch." Frank said as he closed his locker door.

"Sure thing, Brother." Joe watched as Frank walked off. When Joe was sure Frank was gone, he quickly put in the code to open Frank's locker and read the paper

 _ **Pi Party!**_

 _ **Just letting you know that we are having a party in lieu of National Pi Day.**_

 _ **We will meet during normal club time.**_

 _ **Hope to see you there.**_

 _ **Math club**_

Joe quickly threw the paper back into the locker and closed the door back.

"A pie party, huh?" Joe smiled. "Maybe I should show up and crash a party."

After school, Joe quietly followed Frank to the "math geek" room. He watched as Frank entered the room. He heard laughter coming from inside. He waited five minutes before he decided to enter the room. He looked inside to see everyone standing around talking.

"Hi." A girl said as she walked toward Joe. "Are you new to the club."

"Um…" Joe looked around. "Yeah. I am." He saw Frank talking animatedly in a corner. Frank was never animated.

"I'll introduce you if you like?" the girl said when she notice Joe watching Frank.

"No that's ok." He smiled at her. "But I would love to know you're name."

"Joanna."

"Beautiful name." Joe winked and the girl giggled. "I'm Joe."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Are you hungry?" Joanna asked.

"That's why I'm here."

"What?"

"Well, I mean, I'm here for the meeting thus here for the food." Joe threw Joanna a Joe smile and wink.

"This way." They headed toward the tabled that were laden with food. Joe couldn't believe there wasn't one pie. _What is this pie day?_ He wondered. He watched as Joanna walked over to Frank and motioned toward Joe. Frank's shocked face turned toward his brother, then he headed toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked.

"I'm a math genius. Didn't you know?" Joe teased.

"We both know that's not true." Frank whispered.

"So where are all the pies?"

"Pies?" Frank asked.

"It's National Pie Day, right?" Joe asked.

"It is."

"So where are the pies?"

"It's a math thing, Joe." Frank said.

"Everybody love pie, Frank." Joe said as he crossed his arms. Joanna walked over to join them.

"What's your favorite thing about Pi?" Joanna asked.

"I love the crunchy crust and the gooey insides." Joe said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"What?" Joanna asked.

"He means he loves to crunch them numbers." Frank quickly explained. Everyone in the room cheered.

"What is happening?" Joe whispered. Before Frank could answer everyone started talking.

"Later." Frank whispered. "Just keep your mouth shut and you will live to see tomorrow." He then disappeared into the crowd. Joe decided to enjoy the food since he was there. An hour later he heard Frank's voice.

"Ok Everyone!" Frank said from the front of the room. "Thank you all for coming. It's been fun, but I know some of us have an advanced college calculus quiz coming up tomorrow. So we should probably shut this party down." Everyone cheered.

When everyone left Joe and Frank walked over the car.

"So what was with the pie party?" Joe asked. Frank tried not to smile.

"It was for National Pi Day."

"I know that." Joe said as frustration colored his voice. "But there wasn't a single pie there."

"Pi. Joe. As in P-I, not P-I-E."

"What!" Joe stared at Frank.

"It's a math equation. 3.1415926535897932384626433."

"Oh." Joe got into the car amid Frank's laughs and they went home.

That night while Joe was sitting in bed, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called. Frank opened the door and came in. He held a plate out to Joe.

"I brought you a piece of pie." Frank said with a smile.

"Thanks." Joe took the plate from his brother. "And thanks for saving my neck at that party."

"That's what older brothers are for." Frank said as he left the room.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) Y'all have a good day!**


End file.
